Zain Rasul
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Zain Rasul within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Little is known about Zain Rasul's background. He was discovered by The Shadow in 2011, freshly embraced and oblivious to the laws of Kindred society, and brought to the attentions of the Sheriff. Investigations showed him to be Gangrel, but unknown to the Gangrel resident in the city. Since then he has learned quickly and attained a solid (though not impressive) standing in the city despite his questionable origins. He currently serves as Harpy. 'Personality' People accuse Zain of being 'too human'. He takes it as a compliment. He loved being human, and the Ordo Dracul teaches tools that allow him to be human ''plus. A ridiculously handsome man, he is rarely seen without the Blush of Life activated. He is charming, affable, and easy-going. 'Rumor has it...' *Zain didn't have much cash to spend at the auction if he had more money he would have spent it! Also he didn't seem to mind at all being won by a sadist. **Didn't mind....he seemed to prefer it! *He got dropped so fast from the harpy position that no one even realized it happened. Is he even still alive? Surely a 'former harpy' would have made some kind of huge ruckus about it, right? * Zain has a bloodbond toward Elaine. Which explains a lot. *Zain was so overwelmed by the Daeva's at the party he had a hard time deciding who would get his attention all night long! *Loverboy risked asking Eric for a date with the Nosferatu Priscus' childe, Talent. Quite brave, asking that one someone you fear. Bravo. * If the next Harpy report is only written with one pen, ask Elaine what happened ... *Zain was sexually abused as a child; his promiscuity is just an attempt to take control of something that traumatized him. He's personally asexual. *Zain claims to be a "beast between the sheets: hung like a stallion, tireless as a horse, and eager to lick and please as the dog." Just in case you're interested. ** ... *Zain is very much a hedonist. He likes sex (with women or men), lacrima, poetry... pleasure is his religion. **Zain's hedonistic ways have made him a vitae addict. **Zain was Muslim, and now that he's dead he's setting about enjoying his 72 virgins. **Zain is a hell of a lot smarter than he lets on, and the playboy act is deliberate. *Zain hates it when people refer to vampirism as a 'curse', or to vampires as being dead/undead. *Zain is actively trying to reach Golconda. *Zain is a compulsive liar. *Zain was the only successful Embrace of Wisteria, the Gangrel Prince who fell to Draugr a few years back. He was Embraced illegally, and he's still young enough to be called a fledgeling rather than a neonate. *Zain is a skilled mechanic, and aspired to become a racecar driver before his Embrace. He still loves fast cars. *Zain has an on-again, off-again thing with Katya Grey. Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Gangrel Category:Ordo Dracul